


Desk Work

by dizzy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the lovely <a href="http://maverick0324.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://maverick0324.livejournal.com/"><b>maverick0324</b></a>, because the best way to her heart is through Captain Jack's pants.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Desk Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely [](http://maverick0324.livejournal.com/profile)[**maverick0324**](http://maverick0324.livejournal.com/), because the best way to her heart is through Captain Jack's pants.

"Jack, perhaps you ought to send the others home early," Ianto said.

Jack jumped. How did Ianto _do_ that? How did he slip into a room so quietly? Maybe they had the wrong guy serving them coffee. That could be a useful talent for a member of Torchwood to have. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because I'm feeling... I believe the word would be," Ianto left a delicate pause. "Frisky."

"Frisky?" Jack laughed. "I don't think I've ever-"

"What I mean, sir." Ianto stepped smoothly across the room until he was right in front of Jack's desk. "What I mean, sir, is that I've had a hard on for the past three hours thinking about last week, when you had your tongue in my... well, I believe you were present, I don't think I need to describe it to you."

Jack's open mouth snapped shut. "I... really?"

Ianto reached down and cupped his groin casually. He pressed the fabric of his trousers tight until Jack could see the outline of his hard cock. "Really, sir."

"So. Well." Jack stared.

Ianto removed his hand. "So you might consider sending the others home early."

"... you know what I think I'll do?" Jack said, standing up.

"What, sir?"

"I think I might just send the others home early."

**

"Are they gone?" Ianto said. He sat in Jack's chair at Jack's desk, checking his email.

"You look awfully comfy there," Jack noted.

"Your chair is much more comfortable than Owen's or Toshiko's."

"Perk of being the boss." Jack said, standing behind Ianto. His hands moved in slow circles on Ianto's shoulders. "Lose the jacket."

"Whatever you wish, boss." Ianto said, leaning forward and slipping off the jacket.

"Cute suit," Jack snickered to himself.

"Sir," Ianto said, sounding pained. "Please. I've asked you-"

"Right, no rhymes. Fine. You take the fun out of everything."

Ianto swiveled the chair around. "Everything, sir?"

"Okay. Not everything." Jack braced his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned down, catching Ianto's mouth with his own. They kissed slowly, tongue's sliding around each others, Jack's teeth sinking into Ianto's bottom lip before he pulled away. "Definitely not that."

"Jack," Ianto said thickly. "I want you to fuck me now."

Jack sucked in a breath. "God, that's hot."

He grabbed Ianto by the wrist with the intention of leading him down to the small room he kept as his own. It had a bed, to protect the illusion that he actually slept, and of course, for fucking in.

"No. Jack. Let's do it here," Ianto said. "Fuck me in your office."

"You are a kinky son a bitch, you know that?" Jack said, kissing him again.

"Yes, sir," Ianto grinned and stood up. He pressed his palm against Jack's cock, feeling the thumping pulse of blood rushing to fill it. "And right now, _sir_ , I want your cock in my arse."

Jack groaned and pushed his face against Ianto's shoulder. "I wish I'd never told you about that 'sir' thing."

"But it's so much fun," Ianto said, watching Jack's face flush a little. Immortal, perhaps, but not incapable of being turned on to the point of flustering. "Sir."

Jack pushed him against the desk. "We need-"

Ianto reached into his pocket and pulled out lube. "No condom?"

"Do we need one? I've checked your medical history. Or rather, checked for one, but none exists. Disease can't touch you, can it?"

"No."

"And I'd say it's fairly improbable that you'd get me pregnant."

"Never say never," Jack said. At Ianto's expression, he quickly retracted it. "No, you're right. You won't get pregnant."

"So what are you waiting for?" Ianto sat back against the desk and leisurely undid his trousers.

Jack was naked in seconds, pressing Ianto back and kissing him hard. He undid the buttons on Ianto's shirt, finding Ianto's nipples and rubbing his thumbs against them until they perked. Ianto gasped, hips leaving the desk for a few seconds to seek friction that was frustratingly not there. Jack slid a leg between Ianto's thighs and he started to grind immediately. Ianto's trousers were on the floor but he still wore his pants. Jack pushed a hand between them and gripped him through the soft cotton material. "God, you weren't lying. You're really hard."

"Yes..." There might have been a sir on the end of that, but it was swallowed along with a groan when Jack slid two fingers through the slit on Ianto's boxer shorts and started rubbing precome around the head of Ianto's cock. He was hard enough already that his foreskin had slipped back tightly. "Hours, sir."

"Lift your ass," Jack ordered, and jerked down the pants when Ianto complied. His cock was thick and dark red, near purple at the tip. Jack couldn't take his eyes off of it. "Do you want me to suck you?"

"No, I want you to fuck me," Ianto said, his reserve cracking to show a bit of desperation. "Just fuck me, Jack."

Whatever disappointment Jack might have felt over not getting to taste that dripping cock was lost in what he felt hearing Ianto speak so frankly.

"Come on," he said, urging Ianto down off of the desk. Ianto turned and planted his hands on it's surface, legs spread. His cock bobbed in front of him, hopelessly wanting.

Jack pushed in two fingers coated with lube at the same time he bit down on the back of Ianto's neck. It was somewhat animalistic, but they were men (more or less) and they were horny; it was almost instinctual.

It was just plain hot, too, to hear Ianto growl and see the muscle and sinew in his back go all tense. Jack reached down with the hand that wasn't fucking Ianto and stroked himself a couple of times.

"More," Ianto said.

Jack pushed in a third finger and started fucking him harder with them. He avoided Ianto's prostate, realizing how far gone he was already. "Is that enough?"

"Yeah," Ianto pushed back, even as Jack was withdrawing.

"You're really worked up," Jack said. "Fuck, you're gorgeous like this."

"Fuck me," Ianto all but pleaded.

Jack wrapped his slippery fingers around his cock, and then pushed it against Ianto. It slid in easily past the ring of muscle, and Jack was lost in the heat and tightness.

In retrospect, he couldn't really blame that sexual energy stealing alien. There really was nothing in the universe like this.

He started fucking Ianto slowly, measuring his thrusts.

"God, yes," Ianto said, and started wanking himself, but at a much faster pace than Jack was fucking him.

"Nuh-uh," Jack said. He found Ianto's wrist and grabbed it, stopping Ianto from being able to touch himself. For Ianto to use his other hand would have meant falling face first into Jack's desk.

Ianto let out a very undignified shout of protest, whining and trying to break Jack's grip.

"No. You'll come when I let you come." Jack said, a touch of steel in his voice. "And not a second sooner."

Ianto jerked, and Jack could only imagine what he looked like from the front, fucking thin air.

Jack started to move faster, and hit Ianto's prostate every third or fourth thrust. Ianto began to keen, sweat dripping down his pale back. He stopped fighting Jack, just relying on the feeling of Jack's cock pushing into his arse to keep him going. He was turned on enough that he didn't even really need the touch. Five minutes of fucking, and Jack had him on the edge.

"Jack, please, Jack, let me-" Ianto gasped. His cock twitched hard at the next inward slide of Jack, leaving a wet smear across the desk. The room smelled unmistakeably of sex now, and Ianto was so close to spilling that it left him almost insane, but unable to bring himself off. He had to rely on Jack, and that was just the way that Jack liked it.

Jack pounded harder, short little thrusts that hit the spot every single fucking time.

"Can I, Jack, please-" Ianto whined. Jack almost came just from the sound of it.

"Oh, fuck, yes, come on, Ianto, come for me..." Jack panted. Ianto's inner grip on him tightened almost unbearably and Jack could feel every pulse of his orgasm as Ianto shot across the desk. He finally released Ianto's hand, and Ianto started jerking himself furiously, scraping out every last sensation from an orgasm that left him wrung out and feeling like all of his bones had turned to jelly.

Jack started fucking him again almost immediately. The sensation was so overwhelming that Ianto found himself shaking again, a wicked dry peak that was so intense it almost hurt. He almost came again when he felt Jack's hot come inside of him, and heard the sounds that Jack made through it all.

Jack's arms went around Ianto and guided him up so they were pressed chest-to-back. His hands wrapped around Ianto's front, and his cheek rested against Ianto's shoulder. Their breathing slowly evened out.

"That was..." Ianto said, slowly. "Quite... nice."

"Mmm," Jack smiled. "Good to know."

They peeled themselves apart. Ianto began dabbing at the come on his stomach and cock with his balled up shirt. He looked up and caught Jack's eyes. "I mean it, sir. That was exactly what I've been needing all day."

"I'm always happy to help." Jack grinned. "Believe me."


End file.
